Ironic Ain't It?
by T-money1
Summary: Behind the scenes look at Wrestlemania XX between Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus. Trish/Chris. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: Like I have said in my numerous other stories, I don't own a damn thing. In this case, I don't own the WWE, wrestlers and all. Vince McMahon owns the whole enchilada, ya heard? So don't sue me. Thank you.

To all you fellow Chris/Trish shippers out there, let me tell you one thing: I KNEW IT! I knew Trish was going to turn heel at WrestleMania! Call it a sixth sense, as I can see these types of things coming a mile away. I knew from the moment she ran out to the ring that she was going to turn on Y2J. But that's just the way it is, I guess. I do have a feeling though that the deal with Christian/Trish/Y2J is only just beginning. That is unless they get split up when the lottery draft to reshuffle the rosters occurs. I doubt that they will get split apart though.

Anyway, the summary of this story deals with the backstage exploits of Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus at WrestleMania XX. How so? Well, just read on and see. And please be gentle with little ol' me, as this is my first Chris/Trish story. Let's get it on, ya heard?

**IRONIC AIN'T IT?**

Chris Jericho couldn't believe what just happened.

He knew those two slaps she gave him were not by accident, which resulted in the Unprettier by Christian.

The woman he loved and his best friend, kissing with such ferocity in front of his very eyes. He had to look away at the sight of it, especially when he saw those shit-eating grins on both of their faces.

Even the cheers he received from the crowd didn't make it feel any better. The same fans he once turned on for his selfish quest for championship gold and power were behind him in full force. He finally rolled out of the ring, and slowly made his way backstage brokenhearted.

As soon as he did, the tears in his eyes vanished while he began to whistle a tune.

Upon leaving the sight of the fans, Chris Jericho ended and Chris Irvine began again.

* * *

Upon getting something to drink, he made his way around backstage. Many athletes congratulated him on what many consider a great match, such as John Cena, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Paul 'Big Show' Wight, Kurt Angle, Shane Helms, and even longtime friends Chris Benoit and Eddie Guerrero.

But he soon found the man he was looking for.

"Hey Jay!" Chris called out.

Jason Reso turned upon hearing the voice, seeing his good friend and the man he just defeated walk up to him.

"Hey man!" the younger man smiled as the two Canadians high-fived each other. "Awesome match out there."

"No doubt about it." Chris remarked. "It was a little steamy with that kiss out there though. Looked like you were getting really into it."

"Hey, that's how it was scripted," Jay chuckled. "I'm just going with the flow."

"Yeah, I'm just playing with you," the older blonde said.

"I guess you're going to have to get use to me making out with your girlfriend on live TV for a while," Jay pointed out jokingly. "With what just happened tonight, we've got some more material to work with over the next few months."

"I'm alright with that. After all, she may be yours on TV but, behind the scenes, she comes home to me."

"I know," Jay nodded to his friend. "You're a lucky man, Chris."

"Yes, I am," Chris agreed as he finished off his water and threw it into a trashcan. "Speaking of which, have you seen Trish anywhere?"

"Yeah, I last saw her chatting with Amy and Lisa around the women's locker room."

"Alright then, I'm gonna go talk to her," he said. "I'll see you at the after-party tonight, right?"

"Oh definitely," the younger Canadian said. "Catch you later."

"Yeah, same here," said Chris before he departed to the women's locker room.

Contrary to how the relationship between Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus was going, the one between Chris Irvine and Patricia Stratigias was incredibly strong.

The two started dating around the end of the WCW/ECW InVasion angle and the relationship only became stronger since as both friends and lovers.

* * *

Trish sat in a chair not far from the women's locker room, completely engrossed in reading a magazine.

Chris approached her and sat down in the chair next to hers. "Hey baby!"

Trish turned from her magazine, smiling as she recognized her boyfriend's voice. "Hey hon."

The two shared a quick kiss.

"How's the new resident bad girl of the WWE doing?" Chris joked.

"Very funny wise guy," she said with a fake laugh. "To answer your question, I'm doing just fine. It's not every day you get to go out in front of millions of people to slap your boyfriend in the face and get paid for it."

"Well, that's good to know," Chris said. "Has anyone ever told you that you hit pretty hard for a woman?"

Trish was puzzled by the question. "No why?"

"Because damn girl, you hit pretty hard," he said as he rubbed his jaw. "Even now, I can still feel it."

At this, Trish became worried. "I didn't hurt you too much out there, did I?"

Chris waved it off. "Nah, I'm pretty thick-skinned when it comes to this sort of thing."

"Don't you mean hard-headed?"

Chris playfully warned, "Hey now, watch it."

The two laughed a little at this.

"But I got to say Trish, it's seems like you've pumping a lot of iron," the blond male said. "I knew what was coming, but those slaps nearly knocked me on my ass."

"Don't tell me you're intimidated by me now," Trish said as she flexed her arm. "Because I just might have to do something about that, you know?"

The blond man held up his hands defensively. "Now baby, you know I'm an equal rights kind of chap."

"Uh huh," she nodded.

"But if it comes to the point where you're beating me at arm wrestling and protecting me from muggers, then I'll have to draw the line," Chris joked. "I'm all for treating women equally, but that's where I draw the line."

"Oh, is that so?" Trish played along. "Well, I just might have to work out a little more aggressively so I could kick your ass and make you my bitch, now don't I?"

After saying this, she got up from her chair and started playfully hitting Chris in his arms.

"Hey now, I've just been through one hell of a match, baby," Chris said. "I'm still tender."

"Oh, poor baby," Trish backed off. "Would you like me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Not right now, sweetie," Chris responded. "I think it's safe to say that I really reek. I'm going to grab a shower, and then watch the rest of the show."

"Want me to join you?" Trish asked seductively.

Chris playfully remarked, "Down girl."

The blond man got up from his seat and kissed Trish on the forehead and walked away.

* * *

After the incredible show, a huge after-party was being thrown at the New York Hilton, in which the WWE superstars were currently staying.

Chris walked among the many groups of tables and all those who were standing, until he found Trish by one of the many buffet tables talking with the rest of the divas.

"Bonsoir," he greeted suavely with a fake British accent.

The group of divas turned to Chris.

Stacy greeted, "Hey Chris, what's up?"

"Not a whole lot really," Chris still had the bogus accent as he continued. "How are all you beautiful ladies doing tonight?"

"Someone seems to have turned up the charm full blast tonight," Jackie noted. "More so than usual coming from you, Chris."

Trish asked, "What's going on baby?"

"Well my dear…"

Trish cut him off however. "And please drop the 'James Bond' mode. It's starting to get weird, even for you."

"I'm just playing," he said back in his normal voice. Actually, I was wondering if you and I can go somewhere a little more private and…talk?"

"Yeah sure," Trish said as she turned to the group. "I'll catch you guys later then."

Trish looped her arm around Chris's and the two made their way from the party.

As they walked, Chris saw Benoit sitting at a table with his wife Nancy and three children. Benoit saw the Canadian blonde and winked at him with a smile that showed many of his missing teeth. In turn, Chris smiled back and gave a wink of his own.

* * *

The couple came out to a balcony practically showing all of New York City.

Trish pointed out, "It's sure cold out tonight."

"It's snowing!" Chris exclaimed. "What the hell? It's the middle of March, for crying out loud."

Trish couldn't help but laugh at the statement he made.

"What?" he asked confusedly.

"You're so weird sometimes."

Chris remarked, "Yeah, I know."

Chris noticed how Trish wrapped her arms around herself to stay warm. It wasn't working, as she was still wearing the same short jacket she wore at the pay-per-view. Chris took off the leather jacket he was wearing and placed it over her shoulders. Trish noticed this and smiled at the blond man, who returned it.

"Thank you," the blonde said clutching the jacket to herself.

"Hey, wouldn't want you catch cold, now do we?"

"I love you," the former Women's Champion said.

"Yeah, that's what I want to talk about," the blond man said apprehensively.

Trish was kind of taken back at that statement, since it wasn't the one she was expecting.

"Trish I have to talk you about something."

Trish couldn't help that this feeling of dread that was slowly crawling into her system.

"About what?" asked Trish cautiously.

"Us. Now don't say anything, because I have a lot to say."

Trish was speechless as Chris began.

"Trish, you are an incredible person. For two and a half years, you have made me happier than I have ever been in my life. At first, it was really scary, knowing that I had this beautiful woman who could have any man in the world, but wanted me. We've been through good times and bad times together."

Trish started to feel scared as to what this conversation was leading to.

"I just want you to know that I have never known anyone like you in my entire life," the blond man continued. "I don't even think I knew what love was like before you. When you were in that storyline with Jeff, part of me couldn't stand the thought of you two kissing each other. But I knew that you only cared for Jeff as a friend, especially after you told me that yourself. Whenever I was down, you were the one who held me in your arms, and who whispered calmly in my ear that everything will be alright. You are my strength, my life, and my very will."

At this point, Trish was confused at what he was trying to tell him. "Chris, I don't under…"

She didn't finish as Chris placed a finger against her lips. "Please Trish, let me continue."

Trish nodded, as Chris removed his finger.

"I can't live without you Trish and I wouldn't even want to try," Chris continued again. "But recently, I just felt that something is missing. That there is something that is keeping us from being complete. I know what it is. And I can't go on currently with the way we are going. I'm sorry Trish, but it just hurts too much the way you and I are right now. So with that said…will you marry me?"

Any sadness that was Trish's face suddenly disappeared as she heard that question. The tears were still flowing, but out of shock instead of sadness.

Chris reached into his jean pocket and brought out a black velvet box. He opened it, allowing Trish to see a beautiful 16 karat gold ring with three blue diamonds.

Trish brought her hand to the box and slowly traced the ring, while looking into Chris's eyes and moved her head.

"Yes."

Chris immediately wrapped his arms around her, as she continued to cry out of happiness.

The two separated, allowing Chris the opportunity to take the ring and place it on her finger.

"I love you, Patricia," he said.

"I love you too, Christopher," she returned.

The two didn't need any more push as they shared one long kiss, unaffected from the cold weather.

"Can we come out now?" Jay's voice called out from the balcony.

Chris and Trish separated as they heard the voice of one of their friends.

"Sure, you can come on out now," Chris said.

At that moment, Jay, Amy, Stacy, and Benoit came out onto the balcony.

"Well?" Amy asked excitedly.

"We're getting married!" Trish exclaimed, holding her hand up with the ring on the finger.

Suddenly, the whole group embraced the newly engaged couple. Pats on the backs and handshakes were given to Chris by the guys, and hugs and squeals of joy were given to Trish by the girls.

"This calls for a celebration," Benoit said.

Chris agreed with his longtime friend. "Definitely."

The group started to disperse and head back to the main party.

Chris went along as well, until Trish stopped him with a gentle touch.

"How about we skip the party and do a little 'celebrating' of our own?" she asked seductively.

Chris smiled at his fiancés eagerness. He placed a hand under her chin, bringing it up, and kissed her softly.

"Soon sweetheart," Chris said as he gave her another kiss. "Soon."

The two decided to head back to the party, where they had a grand time on the night 'where it all began…again.' Because even though Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus were now bitter enemies…

Chris Irvine and Patricia Stratigias was another story.

**THE END**

Well there you have it, my very first Chris/Trish story. I hope you all liked it, and that I didn't disappoint. If so, go on ahead and send in your reviews as they are greatly appreciated.

So until next time, this is T-Money saying "If you want some, come get some. And if you don't like me, bite me."


End file.
